


穿越到宝可梦异世界的新娘（番外）

by ksl414



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksl414/pseuds/ksl414
Summary: 18岁的青绿穿越到宝可梦世界，却被告知要和赤红结婚，这之后发生的一系列故事。
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Kudos: 6





	穿越到宝可梦异世界的新娘（番外）

**Author's Note:**

> 太好了我又一次熟悉ao3的发文规则了：）

当青绿满脸通红地，抱着破罐子破摔的心态躺在床上等待赤红的“蹂躏”之时，他想到了他们结婚的那晚，因为现在卧室被赤红复原成当时的模样，同样的深红色床单与被褥、窗帘和地毯，甚至是挂在吊灯上的小圆坠子，都时光穿越似的布置在房间里。青绿把双腿往床里缩，裙子丝滑的布料贴着皮肤，如花瓣般冰凉。赤红的想法显而易见，他要补过一个洞房之夜，而且这次绝不会是两个人加上一只皮卡丘相安无事睡觉那么简单，皮卡丘和伊布已被禁止进入卧室。

三小时前，赤红着手布置房间，四十分钟前，青绿终于慢腾腾地抱着那盒婚纱走进浴室，他承认自己对今晚的期待稍微比羞耻心高出一点点，男人就是要言出必行，退一万步说，总归会被赤红操的，穿西装或是女装又有什么分别。  
先洗澡，再擦干身子，接下来就可以对付那盒衣服了。他拿出又长又大的婚裙，里头还装着相应的配饰，考虑到青绿蒙混过关的可能性，叶子周到地在每一件配饰上注明穿法：这是手套；这是挂在肩上的，要像仙女一样穿；这是戴头上的；这是项链，等等。青绿试着先穿白色丝袜，它看上去非常窄小，如果不合身就名正言顺地脱掉，然而事与愿违。  
难道这套婚纱又是他的尺寸？青绿狐疑地套上裙子，证实了他的猜测，从现在开始他不再想照镜子，他的眼睛和镜子只能活一个。裙身上围绕着波浪状的蕾丝，像一群翩翩起舞的蝴蝶，直没到拖地的裙摆。裙子微微蓬松，但内层还是贴着腿，面料轻盈，提起来一点都不重。裙子上身只包裹住胸部，脖子需要戴一串珍珠项链，肩膀则裸露在外，胳膊由一条坠着细小珠宝的纱质披肩盖住，然后小臂至手指都套进雪白的手套里，青绿把戒指戴在了手套外面。

内心咆哮着做完这一切，青绿给自己披上了最后的头纱，在出浴室前，手放在门把上深呼吸，结果一开门就看见赤红杵在门边，吓得他差点叫出声。  
“赤红？！你怎么在这里……”  
声音越说越小，因为他察觉到赤红强烈的视线，他那双漂亮的黑眼睛蓦然睁大，这一刻羞耻心攻陷了他的大脑，青绿简直要自燃了，他卑微地想退后，被赤红一把搂住，还没等他从激烈的吻中缓过神来，双腿一阵悬空，紧接着后背就落进床褥中，宽大的白裙盖着他的腿，像扇子一样铺展在玫瑰色的床上。  
他转着眼珠子环顾四周，以及撑在他上方的赤红，对方的视线一寸寸地在他身上挪动，既克制又放肆，弄得青绿焦灼不已，盼望着赶紧来一场狂风暴雨让他忘记自己的穿着。

“别看了，既然要做就赶紧把我扒光。”

赤红摇摇头，他拨开青绿想拉下背后拉链的手，凑过去吻他的前额，让身下的人安分一些。青绿闭上眼睛，呼吸急促，任由赤红的吻从眉梢移至耳侧，不断往下，一小口一小口，像在享用一杯造型精致的冰淇淋。他一只手抱着赤红的背，抓住那件红色外套，不停拉扯着想剥掉它。  
“脱了。”他命令道。  
赤红在他颈侧轻轻一咬，抬起头笑笑，然后爽快地脱掉外套，把青绿白花花的大裙摆掀开，径直从小腿摸上来，隔着丝袜不轻不重地揉捏。青绿觉得痒，身子扭到一边，又被抱回来躺好，赤红俯下身继续吻青绿的锁骨，在一颗颗浑圆的珍珠串成的项链下铺洒湿热的气息，手也由小腿攀上了大腿，在外侧稍作停留之后便往内侧溜了进去。  
“等等……赤红！”青绿忍不住喊了一声，抓着他的黑色上衣，想把腿缩回来，但是怎么都不可能甩掉赤红的手。“你要不……先帮我把袜子脱了？”他试着交涉。  
赤红挑眉，看上去表示同意。脱掉丝袜，青绿感到他的尊严似乎回复了一点点，但其实已没最初那么在意了。刚透口气，赤红的手又代替丝袜贴了回去，这次他兴致勃勃地盯着青绿的胸，两眼放光。

“想怎么来就怎么来吧，谁叫本大爷宠你呢。”青绿很想霸气一点，但他红扑扑的脸除了诱人没有一丝威慑力。

赤红亲了他一口，手从青绿腋下伸过，将拉链解开一半，他把抹胸的那部分衣料往下扯，正好露出大半片胸膛，剩下的都留在身上，丝毫没有替他脱下来的意思。赤红眯了眯眼睛，抱住青绿的腰，低下头去。眼前的景象让青绿不禁心惊，赤红穿着再熟悉不过的衣服，却将他弄得衣冠不整，和周身的床褥一样凌乱，与其说是新婚之夜，不如说更像是赤红在侵犯作为新娘的自己。  
难道这家伙平时看上去乖乖的，甚至有些不解风情，没想到背地里还有这种恶趣味？青绿被这样的想法刺激到了，恶趣味果然是会传染的，他心里有了主意，便喘息着抱住赤红的头，将胸往他嘴里送，还有模有样地用惊恐而妖娆的语气叫不行、不能这样。

赤红困惑地抬头看他。  
“我以为你想玩这种play？”青绿冲他挑眉。

对视片刻，赤红领会了青绿的意思，他忍不住噗嗤一笑，然后干脆加重手上的力度，动作也粗暴起来。在青绿的胸口印上几片吻痕之后，赤红提起裙子推到他的腰上，蓬松的裙摆像云一样遮住了青绿的视线，他只能感受到双腿被掰开，最私密的器官被握在一只温暖的手心里，紧接着是更加火热的——  
“不，不要，住手……啊！”猛烈的快感直冲到头顶，青绿捂着嘴，半是演半是真地低喊道。他咬住指间薄薄的布料，眼前暧昧的灯光变得朦胧起来。等到赤红松开口，抬头望去，便是这样一副看了绝不会忘记的场景。青绿的眼角早已红透，身体软绵绵地瘫在床上，既舒服又怨念地瞪着他。  
赤红深吸一口气，毫不犹豫地将沾了精液的手指探入青绿身下，他抓起那只捂着嘴的手，让自己的唇取而代之，霸道得完全不询问青绿的意见，舌头也一并伸了进去，在对方的嘴里纠缠。只是在刹那间青绿对那股怪味皱起了眉毛，但赤红的强硬并不多见，上下同时被侵入的快感很快将他吞没。他开始放纵地呻吟，双手拥住赤红的肩膀。  
“来，让我变成你的新娘，”意乱情迷间，为了得到更多，青绿舔了舔嘴唇，口不择言，“关都的少主、冠军、赤红，我不要别人了，就要你。”  
这下连赤红都感到害羞了，他的脸红成一片，直染到耳尖。他无奈地瞪了青绿一眼，后者戏瘾未尽，乐在其中，浪荡地眯起眼笑，戴着丝质手套的手扒住他的裤头。赤红垂眸望去，欲火再一次被青绿点燃，他脱下衣裤，将青绿的腿抬起，一点点地推进。疼痛伴随着新一轮的快感冲击至体内，他的心灵似乎都要融化在这饱满的爱欲之中，青绿好一段时间都无法思考，只能呜咽着抱住赤红，下意识地索吻。渐渐地，快感驱逐了痛觉，他感到自己的身体失去重量，轻若蝶翼，若不是那样激烈的交缠，下一刻就会从赤红手中飘走。

“我有没有说过我喜欢你。”  
换了两三个姿势之后，青绿依旧沉浸在情欲的余韵里，他摸着赤红的脸，用慵懒的声线说道。  
“现在想来，可能在你第一次吻我的时候，就有点沦陷了吧。”  
面对青绿的告白，赤红为之动容，但闪烁的眼睛又黯淡下来，似乎对此抱有歉意。  
“我知道，你那时候肯定对我没什么感觉，还让皮卡丘睡在我们床上！”这本旧账他早该释怀了，也许是内心正值最柔软的时刻，又涌起酸涩的败意，青绿背过身去。  
赤红叹息一声，将他抱得更紧，他不愿用花言巧语哄骗青绿，更不想看到他难过。他解开婚纱背后的拉链，将整件裙子往下拉，青绿动了动，配合地脱掉了。怕他着凉，赤红用被子盖住他们的身体，被窝里的手移到青绿的胸前，慢慢抚摸，直到身侧的人瑟瑟颤抖。  
“好了我知道你的内疚了……别摸了！”青绿狼狈地在床上扭动，最后翻过身钻进赤红的怀里，伴着温柔的吻陷入沉睡。可惜在梦中，因为做得太厉害，菊子婆婆恭喜他怀了孕，吓得第二天早上青绿流出一身冷汗。  


半个月后，赤红又一次准备去野外探险。在常青道馆门口，他放出喷火龙，然后伸出一只手到青绿面前。  
“本大爷有自己的大比鸟，飞得比你们还快。”青绿窘迫地拒绝了，两个大男人骑喷火龙，他这个道馆馆主的脸往哪搁。  
赤红笑笑，毫不在意地收回手，就像是在说“我已经主动示好了，是你不要的”，比起广交朋友的青绿，赤红在二人的亲密举动上没那么多顾虑。  
“别故意挑这种我不可能同意的事情来表现浪漫啊。”青绿拍了下赤红的帽檐，对方只得伸手去扶正。  
“走吧！”  
晴朗的天空下，两只宝可梦展开双翅，一前一后飞向远方。


End file.
